


无人之境 05

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 圆勋, 圆顺 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	无人之境 05

不过接了人回家之后一切都变得顺理成章。

当顶着连撑了伞都挡不住的大雨湿漉漉回到家发现客厅还一片黑暗就知道他们的房客还没回来，两个人默默无言地前后走上楼梯，却在进到房间关上门后默契地亲吻在一起。

没有什么循序渐进，全圆佑甚至将李知勋一下子抵在门上激烈地吻着他，发出暧昧的滋滋水声，却不忘伸手扶住他的后脑，不让他因为往后仰而撞到坚硬的门板。

热烈得像是要夺去他所有氧气一般，舌头也探进他的嘴里一同搅动他的舌头，还没来得及吞下的唾液在分开时还拉扯出一丝，等全圆佑终于吻够肯放开他，正要软绵绵靠在门上喘气下一秒就被对方顺着脖子一路吮吸到肩膀的动作而下意识发出嘤咛，一只手也乘机把他已经湿透的衣服下摆撩起来，露出即使少有锻炼却难得不错的上身。

先是在腹肌处摩挲一番，慢慢地一路往上一点一点摸上去，虽然浑身湿漉漉冰凉的很，但被碰到的地方让李知勋觉得就像是被点燃般炽热，不由得悄声叫了一句。  
低头把李知勋的乳头含进嘴里，用舌头舔，加之用牙齿轻轻啃咬，要不是全圆佑这个时候扶住他的腰是肯定要腿软滑下去的。

大概是身上的湿衣服终于发挥了他的作用，李知勋猛地打了个冷颤，害得全圆佑一时没注意力度咬重了，惹得他不禁抓紧全圆佑身上的衣服，还发出像小猫一样的呜咽：“唔……”

全圆佑转而抬头凑上去又吻住他的唇，“乖。”

一路缠绵进到浴室，身上湿哒哒的衣服也随之掉落一地，压在墙壁上又往李知勋的胸膛落下一个个吻痕，一手打开莲蓬头开关，温热的水流便淋到他们两个人身上，赶去了仅剩不多的凉意。

摸下架子上的润滑挤到手里，把手指塞进李知勋后穴的时候疼得他差点又没站稳，一头埋进全圆佑的肩膀，这还嫌不够，还要张嘴一口咬在对方的肩膀上，咬得对方吃痛，但也没妨碍他接下来继续放入手指扩张的动作。

“不要绷得这么紧，你放松一点，嗯？”

李知勋这边也轮不上说出什么话了，给他的回应就是伸手在他背后挠了下，还挺疼，估计也用了不少力气。

真的就像只猫一样，而且不是家猫，更像是野猫一样凶猛。

李知勋尽力放松自己，但总是条件反射般夹紧身后已经探进来的手指，根本没办法自如地放松。

全圆佑适时开始揉捏李知勋的臀肉，凑到他耳边低语：“放松一点，你这样我怎么进去啊，是不是？”话一说完不仅开始啃咬他的耳垂，原本安分等待他放松的手指也突然探得更深，另一只手摸上对方的性器，手法娴熟地上下动作。

“啊……等一下……”被前后夹击的李知勋勉强找回一丝声音，但还是抵不过被慰藉的快感，没办法说接下来的话，不过身后倒是放松了不少，全圆佑一把抽出自己的手指，换成自己的性器，一点一点挤进他的后穴。

当终于完全进入时两个人同时发出了一声满足的叹息。

已经快半个月没有吃到李知勋了，这下终于把人吃进嘴里全圆佑也丝毫不客气，把人摁到墙上就开始挺身抽插，一点力气也没收，李知勋的那点臀肉便不断和全圆佑的胯间撞到一起，发出暧昧的拍打声。

莲蓬头也不知道什么时候被关掉的，此时耳朵里只能听见肉体碰撞和从他口中不断溢出的呻吟。即使是趴在有些许冰凉的墙壁上，但身后连接两个人的那处和他整个人都是热的，甚至身子还泛起一丝粉色。

“嗯……”李知勋忍不住要发出甜腻的呻吟声，却又被全圆佑堵住嘴巴亲吻，但还是“呜呜”地细细出声，亲得人昏头转向之时又加快了前方抚慰他性器的动作，身下的动作又重了几分，再次被这种爽快舒服得冲破了防线，一只手软绵绵地搭到墙边又慢慢滑下，在全圆佑又一次撞到他的敏感点时发出一声悠长的呻吟，随后通通发泄出来射在了墙壁上。

性器被对方高潮时无意夹紧，全圆佑既觉得舒服又不免觉得有些过紧了实在是动不了，大手就跑到李知勋的腰侧作乱，又是挠又是捏惹得人想躲开，注意力一旦被引开那里就放松下来，他又发狠顶了几下然后把自己抽出来，李知勋还迷迷糊糊不知道他要干什么，就被放倒在浴缸里，被两只手抓住他的大腿往上折让他自己抱着，只是原本就没什么力气，眼看着全圆佑再一次进入他又开始疯狂顶弄，手上仅有的一些力气也没有了，双腿要软绵绵垂下来之际却被对方摁住大腿根把腿分的更开。

这就进的更深了。

“哈……太深了……全、全圆佑……啊！不要、不要那里——”李知勋被操得有些神志不清，被撞得话都成了支零破碎夹杂着呻吟听在全圆佑耳里就是十分动听，一个挺身全部射到他体内，“嗯……”

才做完一次就用去李知勋大量的力气和理智，眼皮也重了不少，要闭不闭的，全圆佑见状退出来一些，顺带带出来一些刚射进去的精液，但并没有完全抽出来而是打算休息一会继续。

休息期间交换了无数个吻，不仅全圆佑在他身上嘬出吻痕，李知勋也懒洋洋地在对方的脖子和肩膀处亲出红痕。

感受到还埋在他体内的性器又一次硬起来，他自己的也在眼皮底下渐渐地翘起，随即两个人又缠到一起，继续这场痛快的性事。

等全圆佑从睡梦中清醒过来的时候雨已经停了，外面一片漆黑也不知道是几点。

伸长手摸过床头的闹钟，摁亮闹钟上的小灯发现时针已经指到了十二。

他挠挠睡得乱七八糟的头发，轻轻掀开被子起身却不小心惊到隔壁和他靠得极近的李知勋。不过大概是因为太累了，在轻声“嗯”了一声后继而没有了然后，应该是重新睡熟了。

暗自松了口气，继续轻手轻脚地下床穿鞋出门，直到出了房门才彻底放下心，下楼走到厨房喝水。

只是万没想到喝完水转身之时却发现正拐过楼梯拐角下楼的权顺荣，一时对上大家都有些尴尬。

不过水也喝完了，也不该继续在这里逗留了。全圆佑礼貌地向权顺荣点点头算是打招呼，还没看对方的回应呢，就已经侧身经过他快步上楼了。

因此错过了权顺荣在看见他脖子上那处明显的吻痕时失了下神。


End file.
